


Touched by an Angel

by Mufffy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drugs, Fights, I don't like it either i'm sorry, Kissing, M/M, Moving, Swearing, a little fast paced, break ups, stoner matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: When Shiro's boyfriend dumps him for wanting to go to school he doesn't expect to find someone else where he's going





	Touched by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> i forget what my friend wanted me to call it so its something angel until i can ask her again  
> went through the chat and found it haha

“Wake up!” Adam shouted as Shiro sat up quickly “Oh- sorry” He mumbled, holding an envelope close to his chest “I didn’t think you’d wake up to that” Adam frowned.

“Aw, it’s okay” Shiro whispered as he laid back down, closing his eyes.

“Shiro-” Adam laughed, leaning over him to kiss his cheek “You have to wake up” He smiled “Shiro” Adam frowned before kissing around his mouth, feeling Shiro smile too “You gotta wake up” He whispered.

Shiro hummed as he rolled over, taking Adam down with him “Why?” He mumbled, going to kiss him before being stopped by the envelope.

“Because of this” Adam smiled.

Shiro pulled away and frowned at the letter “What is it?” Shiro stared at it before taking it and sitting up, glancing down at Adam as he leaned on his shoulder, smirking “What?” Shiro whispered.

“A letter from an amazing school” Adam whispered, holding his arm “I think it’s called.. The Garrison?”

“What?!” Shiro gasped, staring at him before reopening the letter, taking the papers out, scanning over it “I was recommended?” He mumbled “By who?”

“I’m not sure.. Someone at school? Maybe the teachers want you to go somewhere amazing” Adam smiled “Or someone at the school saw your grades and want you to come to the school”

Shiro glanced at him before scanning the rest of the letter “We’d love to have you.. We hope you can make it- I.. Wow” Shiro whispered.

Adam smiled “Scholarships are usually free so.. This is your ticket to finally be a pilot” Adam laughed softly. Shiro smiled and laid back down as Adam stumbled to stay sitting up, letting go of him “Shiro, come on!” He laughed.

Shiro smirked as he held the letter up “Wait colleges start in two weeks-” Shiro whispered as he sat up “I have to like.. Get ready now-”

“Wait” Adam frowned, looking up at Shiro “..Where is the Garrison?” He whispered.

“Uh..” Shiro frowned, glancing at Adam “I’m sorry..” He whispered.

“What? What do you mean? ..Where is it?”

“..Arizona” Shiro finally whispered. Adam stared at him as he pushed his glasses up before looking at the letter “Adam..”

“Do you have to?” Adam frowned, messing with the bed sheets.

“Of course I don’t have to” 

“Then don’t” Adam stated quickly.

Shiro stared at him, a little shocked before his expression shifted to confused. Adam was frowning and looking down at his hands “Why?” Shiro whispered “This is like.. The best school” He smiled “It’s one of the many best!” He laughed “I’ll come and visit in a few years-”

“Why don’t you just stay home then?!” Adam whined before whispering “I don’t understand why you’d leave for years to come back to me? Just.. Don’t go then” He frowned.

“But Adam, this is life changing!” He smiled “I could actually go and become a real pilot! I already know everything there is to know about a plane.. If you would just let me-”

“Shiro please..” Adam sighed, glaring at him before softening “Can we just drop it?”

“But.. No” Shiro mumbled “This is something really important to me. I’ve been talking about this school for ages. You’re not going to make me drop it and forget about it until it’s too late”

“So you’re going to pick that school over me?!” Adam glared.

Shiro stared at him with soft eyes before shaking his head “I’m picking both of you” Shiro whispered, kissing his forehead as he stood up to get dressed.

“What?” Adam frowned “Shiro you can’t pick both”

“Why not?” Shiro smiled, zipping his pants up as he got a shirt on “You’re always telling me to do what I love.. And I love you, and I love this school. You’re both unique and a once in a lifetime opportunity” Shiro laughed as he pulled the duffle bag from the closet.

“Shiro.. You can’t just leave me for four years-”

“Actually it takes as little as three months.. Some are ten to eight though and it depends on how often you fly really-”

“I don’t care!” Adam growled “..Just.. don’t leave me” He whispered.

“Adam..” Shiro frowned, dropping a shirt in the bag “You know I’d never leave you..”

“But you are right now..”

“Yeah well..” Shiro sighed, rubbing his forehead “Why can’t you just support me?” Shiro whispered.

“I am!” Adam sighed “I just don’t understand why you want to go, knowing you’re going to leave me!” Adam glanced at Shiro’s tired and annoyed expression as he sat down “Shiro” Adam said, looking at his face before hugging him “I do want you to go-”

“Then why can’t I?” Shiro muttered, hugging him back “You’re not my parents, Adam..”

“I know, but.. What if you get hurt?”

“You’ve seen me fly” Shiro frowned “You know I’d never get hurt” He smiled, reaching up to hold Adam’s cheek as his eyes watered “Don’t cry” Shiro whispered, softly kissing his head.

“..I don’t wanna be alone” Adam whispered “I don’t want to be so selfish, but.. I don’t want you to leave for school”

“But Adam..”

“Why can’t you just listen to me and not go?” Adam sighed “You never listen to me anymore..”

“I listen to you all the time” Shiro frowned “Why won’t you listen to me?”

“I am, and I’m not liking what i’m hearing” Adam frowned “I just want you to stay here.. And we can settle down. Wouldn’t you like that?” Adam smiled.

Shiro frowned and shook his head “Adam. I want to go to school and be a pilot… We can be a family after a few years. What do you think? You and me settling down.. Getting married. Adopting a little kid” Shiro laughed softly.

“I don’t want to wait” Adam whispered.

“Adam we just got out of high school.. You’re in college and I just got.. Accepted into one of the best colleges. We’re only just still kids” Shiro laughed “Just be patient..”

“No!” Adam cried “I don’t want to. Why can’t you just stay here?!”

“Because I’m not ready Adam! I’m almost twenty. I’m still practically a kid!”

“You’re older than me, Shiro. Maybe you’re just not being mature enough”

“Well I’m not mature enough for you then find someone who is” Shiro snapped as Adam stared at him in a daze. Adam watched Shiro stand up and put a few more things into his back. Adam watched Shiro zip up the bag and pick up his wallet and keys.

“Shiro!” Adam cried, watching him walk out the door before following him “Shiro, where do you think you’re going?!”

“The Garrison” Shiro smiled slightly as he put his shoes on.

“You…” Adam bit his lip as he walked to the door “If you leave, don’t expect me to be here when you come back” He muttered, watching Shiro tense up.

“...Then this is goodbye” Shiro whispered, stepping out.

“You can’t do that!” Adam cried “I’m-”

“You’re what?!” Shiro snapped, turning to stare at him “You’re more important than my future?! I tried making you my future! And all you care about is yourself!”

“It is not! I want you to be happy-”

“Then let me go!”

“I don’t want you to!”

“But you want me to be happy? Makes sense” Shiro sighed.

“You being happy is important to me, Shiro”

“But you’re more important”

“I never said that!” Adam snapped.

“You’re sure as hell making it seem that way!” Shiro laughed.

“You know I only want what’s best for you..”

“And you think the best thing is you?” Shiro whispered “I can’t believe i’m saying it, but you’re just self absorbed” Shiro frowned “You’re selfish and only care about yourself” He sighed.

“Make me out to be the bad guy because i’m mothering you, alright” Adam muttered.

“No one’s the bad guy” Shiro sighed “Couples just fight sometimes..” Shiro whispered “You either break up or getting married, there is no real answer to fix things. There’s only so much we can do..”

“Then let’s fix this” Adam smiled “Stay here-”

“Adam, I don’t think you’re understanding”

“Why won’t you just stay so we can be happy?!”

“Whether I stay or not, I realized i’m not happy here! So if I stay what’s the chance of us just breaking up anyways- and then I miss my opportunity!”

“Now who’s the argument about” Adam frowned.

“Still both of us! Fifty, fifty, Adam” Shiro yelled “You think everything revolves around you. 

“I don’t! Stop accusing!”

“Stop making it seem like you are!” Shiro sighed “Just forget it” Shiro sighed.

“..Fine” Adam muttered, shoving him and the bag out the door “We’re over!” He screamed, slamming the door in Shiro’s face.

Shiro might’ve felt guilty for just walking out and breaking up with Adam, but it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. He knew it was an okay relationship because they’d been happy for nearly two years. Maybe it was because Shiro thought Adam was right. Maybe Shiro was right to leave him when he wouldn’t support him.

“Fuck it” Shiro whispered to himself as he drove, turning the radio on. AJR. Shiro smiled, nodding his head to the music. He did love Adam. And a big part of him wanted to drive back, but doing that would only mean he couldn’t go to the school of his dreams.

What was more concerning was how quick it had all gone. Arguing with Adam to breaking up. It hit him at the airport as he cried, but he still went. He still got on the plane. And he still went to the Garrison. When he got there it was dark enough to be morning, but it was around three in the morning for him when it was twelve there.

“Jet lag sucks” Shiro whispered as he glanced at the school building, hoping it’d be unlocked. He frowned slightly, pushing the door, smiling as it opened. The inside made him feel like it was underground in a way. He smiled, knowing it’d be an interesting journey already.


End file.
